fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
KaSplat!
KaSplat! is a basic television channel launched in 2013. It airs Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, DHX Media, Kabillion, DreamWorks Classics, and other companies. Programming Current Nickelodeon * Aaahh!! Real Monsters (2013 - present) * Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2013 - present) * Adventures of Pete and Pete (2013 - 2014; 2015 - present) * All That (2013 - present) * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2016 - present) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (2013 - present) * Back at the Barnyard (2013 - present) * CatDog (2013 - present) * Clarrisa Explains It All (2013 - present) * Doug (2013 - present) * Fairly OddParents (2013 - present) * Glenn Martin DDS (2014 - present) * Harvey Beaks (2015 - present) * Hey Arnold! (2013 - present) * iCarly (2013 - present) * Invader Zim (2013 - present) * Kappa Mikey (2013 - present) * Mr. Meaty (2013 - present) * Rugrats (2013 - present) * Ren and Stimpy (2013 - present) * Sanjay and Craig (2013 - present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2013 - present) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2013 - present) * TBA Disney Channel *Gravity Falls (2013 - present) *Kim Possible (2013 - present) *Phineas and Ferb (2013 - present) *Wander Over Yonder (2014 - present) Cartoon Network * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2013 - present) * Adventure Time (2013 - present) * Cow and Chicken (2013 - present) * Clarance (2015 - present) * Dexter's Labratory (2013 - present) * Ed, Edd, n' Eddy (2013 - present) * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2013 - present) * Regular Show (2013 - present) * Rick and Morty (2013 - present) * Powerpuff Girls (2013 - present) * TBA Pee Dee TV/Nick Jr. *Blue's Clues (2013 - present) *Bob the Builder (2015 - present) *Dora the Explorer (2013 - present) *Franklin (2013 - present) *Gullah Gullah Island (2013 - present) *Little Bear (2013 - present) *Sesame Street (2013 - present; Season 25 only) *Pingu (2013 - present; only place to find Pingu since its removal from Pee Dee TV in 2016) DHX Media *Angela Anaconda (2013 - present) *Inspector Gadget (2013 - present) *TBA Dreamworks Classics *Gumby (2013 - present) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2013 - present) *TBA Hanna Barbera *The Flintsones (2013 - present) *The Jetsons (2013 - present) *Yogi Bear (2013 - present) *TBA Fox/Comedy Central/MTV *American Dad! (2013 - present) *Beavis and Butthead (2013 - present) *Bob's Burgers *Family Guy (2013 - present) *Futurama (2013 - present) *King of The Hill (2013 - present) *Greg the Bunny (2013 - present) *The Simpsons (2013 - present) *South Park (2013 - present) Other *Animaniacs (2013 - present) *Arthur (2013 - present) *The Bagel Show (2016 - present) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2013 - present) *Chrome's Show of Chrominess (2016 - present) *CircleCity (2016 - present) *The Cosby Show (2013 - present) *Dinosaurs (2013 - present) *Doraemon (2013 - present; 1979 series) *The Epic Adventures Beneath Our Feet (2016 - present) *Full House (2013 - present) *Garfield and Friends (2013 - present) *Looney Tunes (2013 - present) *The Muppet Show (2013 - present) *Nanalan' (2015 - present) *Otto the Oreo (2016 - present) *Popeye (2013 - present) *Risky Frizz (2016 - present) *Tom and Jerry (2013 - present) *Y-Guy (2016 - present) *TBA Gallery next-franklin-tuff-kappa-garfield.png|Next: Franklin, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Kappa Mikey, Garfield and Friends next-sesame-bagel-kappa-meaty.png|Next: Sesame Street, The Bagel Show, Kappa Mikey, Mr. Meaty next-gadget-muppet-fairly-animaniacs.png|Next: Inspector Gadget, The Muppet Show, Fairly OddParents, Animaniacs next-fairly-chrome-pingu-gullah.png|Next: Fairly OddParents, Chrome's Show of Chrominess, Pingu, Gullah Gullah Island Schedule